degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Tori Santamaria
Tori Santamaria is a freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. While Tori may be spoiled thanks to her parents indulging her every whim (dance lessons, modeling and beauty pageants), she's definitely not a brat. Her positive attitude and bright smile are infectious and she enters Degrassi believing she's the best at everything. Unfortunately, Tori is a bit sheltered and realizes she's a bit unhip compared to the other students. She has been best friends with Tristan Milligan since junior high. She is currently dating Zig Novak and is friends with Maya Matlin. She is on the Power Squad. She is portrayed by Alex Steele. Character History Season 11 New Beginnings In Underneath It All, Tori seems upset that she cannot find Zig. However, when Maya mentions that she knows him, she becomes defensive and says Zig is a bad guy from whom Maya should stay away. She is seen laughing when Tristan is forced to play the French horn. Tori confronts Maya after seeing them together. She tells her she's not his type and blows the saliva from her trombone at her. She and Maya fight until Ms.Oh sends them to Mr. Simpson's office. In the office, Tori tells Principal Simpson that Maya is lying and that she was just playing her trombone and that Maya attacked her. Tori starts to cry over Zig about how their relationship went badly, and asks Maya for closure. Zig takes her back and Tori thanks Maya, and promises that they are all going to have fun this year. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), Tori and Tristan are creating their weekly vlog on the television show, West Drive, while Zig sits outside taking pictures on his cellphone. Zig eventually asks Tori to come with him to the skatepark, of which she apprehensively does, leaving Tristan to finish the vlog by himself. After Tristan takes advice from Owen on how to break Tori and Zig up, Tristan lies to Tori, telling her that Zig called her "curvy". She's offended by this, and begins to cry, saying that Zig hates her. Tristan admits that he was lying, Tori throws her tissue at Tristan and is obviously mad. Tristan later creates two notes instructing Tori and Zig to meet at the Dot, and both Tori and Zig believe that the other sent it. Tristan attempts to re-establish his friendship with Tori when they arrive, and to sort of establish one with Zig. Tristan announces that he intends to put on a musical performance of a song that him and Tori wrote at camp at the upcoming Degrassi Coffee House musical gala. In Can't Tell Me Nothing (2), Tori is ecstatic at first of the prospect of her best friend and her boyfriend coming together for the musical performance, but when Zig doesn't have a part in the performance, Zig and Tori they decide to add a rap part. Tristan disagrees. Tori feels it might be embarrassing and too immature for high school and doesn't want to perform, and begs Tristan not to. When Tristan starts singing, someone throws food at him and Tori hits the person. Unable to let her best friend go on getting booed, Tori runs on stage to complete the half of Tristan’s Half a heart song. Zig also joins them for his rap part. The audience responds with a standing ovation. In Need You Now (1), Tori tries out for power squad and doesn't make it because Marisol thinks niners are unreliable. Her dreams are left crushed until she gets another chance when another girl gets injured. Marisol tells her to be at practice at 4:00 sharp. She agrees to film Zig skating for a contest before practice thinking she can make it in time. However when Tori gets ready to leave and go to practice, Zig tells her the deadline is tonight and they still are not done. She decides to stay for 10 more minutes when Zig suggests asking Maya for help, jeopardizing her spot on the team. Tori arrives to practice late and tries to fool Marisol by getting behind the girls' routine, and tries to do the cheer. Tori tells Marisol she will get it right the next time. Marisol puts her on the spot to do the routine alone and Tori admits she was late. Marisol cuts her off the team but when Tori begs her for another chance, Marisol agrees but makes Tori the new mascot. In Need You Now (2), Tori wants Zig to be by her side as she parades around the halls in the mascot suit, but he’d rather skate with the guys instead. She is then seen talking to Zig after he takes the mascot suit instead. In Smash Into You (1), Tori is seen passing notes and asking Adam very personal questions in an attempt to find Tristan a mate. In Smash Into You (2), 'after convincing Adam to go on a double date with her, Zig and a "secret admirer", the big date finally happens, only to find out that Adam isn't exactly who she had in mind. A disappointed Adam leaves and a hurt Tristan is left for her to comfort. In 'In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Tori can be seen with Tristan making sarcastic expressions due to Maya sitting out of their band rehearsal. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), Tori offers advice to Maya on how to be promiscuously attractive for Maya's Indie band audition that evening. When Maya shows up to the Frostival, Tori is welcoming and understanding and seems to find it funny when Maya epically fails at playing the trumpet. Minisodes In The Power Play, Tori goes into the bathroom when Alli Bhandari is freaking out in there, wanting make her mark at Degrassi before leaving. She sees Tori in her freshman uniform and calls her fresh and young, wishing she could redo her past from her grade 9 and grade 10 years. Tori seems very confused when Alli begins asking many questions and she responds with "I think you're really pretty." Alli then explains and teams up with Tori to make a new productive spirit team at Degrassi. Alli decides to try to make a dance club again, so she and Tori go to pitch the idea to Marisol. Marisol then interrogates them and tells them that that is what Spirit Squad is for. Tori loses faith, but Alli decides to ask for advice from one of her brother's friend. When Alli and Tori go to meet Paige, Tori is so excited because Paige is famous for her former queen bee status at Degrassi. Although, Paige shares too much info with them by telling them about how she and Sav hooked up in Hollywood despite their age difference and Sav being with Anya. Paige then helps them team up against Marisol by getting a huge group of students to break into a flashmob at lunch. Marisol is shocked while Alli, Tori, Sav, and Paige watch in happiness. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Tori, Maya, and Tristan are all excited for the new term. When Maya tells the two that she is auditioning for a rock band, they are excited for her, yet decline her offer when she asks them to join her. When Maya is called flat chested by Dallas, Tori is very supportive of Maya's problem with her self-image, and helps her find rubber implants for Maya to help her appear bigger. In Come As You Are (2), Maya tells Tori that the she stayed up all night writing music for Mo's band that she wants to join. Maya unveils her chest to Tori, saying that she used the chicken cutlets to give her the appearance of bigger breasts, but Tori tells her that it looks like Maya has a "uniboob", instead of two. Tori awkwardly tries to fix it for Maya, but stops when Tristan approaches the two, asking what they are doing. The two deny doing anything, and Maya checks out her bigger appearance in a mirror. After the audition, Tori approaches Maya at her locker, saying that she heard about Maya losing her one chicken cutlet, and tells her that everyone is calling her "Chicken Cutlet". Tori tells Maya that she admires that Maya kept playing her song, as she would have run out of the room mortified. Maya says that she wishes she could hide from Mo and the hockey guys until she grows real boobs, and Tori tells her that she is perfect as she is, saying to wait a year. Maya asks her why Tori doesn't have to wait a year, and Tori reveals that she failed fourth grade, which would make her a year older than everyone. She tells Maya that if she could she would trade her boobs for Maya's musical talent any day. Feeling better, Maya asks how she will ever make out of the day alive, and Tori says she will look out for her. As the two are walking in the hall, they pass Mo, and quickly try to walk away, as Maya is still embarrassed, but Mo chases after them. He tells Maya that he found her sheet music, and wants her in his band, much to Maya's delight. As Owen Milligan walks by Maya, saying loudly that he is hungry and could go for a chicken cutlet, Maya takes out her remaining cutlet, and throws it at the back of Owen's head. Owen tells her that she is probably going to want it back, but Maya tells him to keep it, as it is the most action he'll get all year, which causes Tori and others to laugh. Maya apologizes to Tori, promising to buy her new ones, but Tori tells her to not bother, and that Maya is her new hero. In Gives You Hell (1), she cheers with the Power Squad for the Toronto Ice Hounds. In Gives You Hell (2), Tori is seen auditioning for Romeo and Juliet: The Musical. After her audition, she wishes Tristan good luck with his. It is revealed on the cast sheet she will play 'the Nurse'. In Got Your Money (1), Tori is first shown congratulating Zig for making it into WhisperHug. The two kiss and walk into their class with Maya where Tori reveals that it is their four-month anniversary tomorrow. Zig says that he has a surprise planned and she claps excitedly. She tells him she will wear her new dress and that he can wear anything except his khaki uniform pants because the only other person that still wears them is Damon, and that's because he can't afford anything else. The next day, she meets Zig after band practice and tells him she is so excited for that night and to not spoil anything. After he tells her he has to cancel and that four-month anniversaries aren't really a thing, she walks away saying that it was gonna be their thing and that she's sorry for liking him so much. In another class, Zig tries to join her and Maya's group, where she ignores him and Maya tells him he should go. That night, she is brought to Little Miss Steaks by Maya who takes her to Zig. She says that she thought he said four-month anniversaries were stupid and he says he it's hard when you like someone so much that you don't wanna mess up. She let's Maya leave and tells him she loves him. The two enjoy a nice dinner and dessert and when the bill comes, she asks if they should split it. Zig tells her to wait outside and as he meets her, he rushes her down the street and they kiss. In Got Your Money (2), she excitedly meets Zig in the front of the school. They walk up to the steps and she asks when she could meet his mother. Maya runs up saying that Marisol scheduled WhisperHug to perform at the dance and they are all excited. She then leaves to go to class with Maya. Later that day, she walks with Zig in the main hall of the school and they find the ticket booth for the dance. They discover that noone is there and the bell rings and she leaves to her class. She is later shown in the hallway with Maya as their lockers are searched. She watches Zig's locker gets searched and watches him walk away awkwardly. She and Maya follow him into the band room where they find out he's the one who took the money. Tori asks why he would do it and says that it's like she doesn't even know him, to which he agrees and leaves. While WhisperHug is preparing to perform, she helps Maya with her hair, stating that Zig is her now ex-boyfriend. As he enters, he watches him hand Marisol money and before he leaves, asks why he did. He tells her that they dined-and-dashed and reveals he's poor, then leaves to go on stage. At the end of the performance, Tori walks to the front of the stage and stares at Zig. Later that night, she follows Damon to the Novak's store and she and Zig rekindle their relationship. She walks into the store with him and excitedly meets his mother. In Closer to Free (2), she is seen singing in the background with Tristan while Clare and Eli talk. In Waterfalls (1), she is first seen in class with Maya and Tristan, excited for Maya about Campbell. She is later seen singing with Tristan onstage while Asher learns about the play from Eli. After Cam and Maya's date, she talks with Maya about what happened and gives advice. In Waterfalls (2), she is seen in class texting Maya with Tristan about her Maya's date with Cam earlier. She learns about her embarrassing moment when the teacher notices the two texting, takes their phones, reads the conversation aloud and makes them repeat it in French. Trivia *Tori is the second character to be in beauty pageants. The first was Spinner, who was in male pageants. *Her best friend is Tristan Milligan. *Tori plays the trombone, although from In the Cold, Cold Night (1) onwards, she is seen playing the clarinet. *She and Maya Matlin both have had feelings for Zig Novak. *Her Twitter *She is a fan of West Drive, which former character Manny Santos nearly accepted a role for. She and Tristan have a weekly West Drive vlog. *Tori reveals in Come As You Are (2) that she had to repeat Grade 4. *Alex Steele, who plays Tori, was on on the earlier seasons of Degrassi, as a child. She played Angela Jeremiah. Producers knew this, but stated that Alex nailed her audition for Tori and was perfect for the part. Quotes *Tori (first line): "He's not in this class, where is he?" Tristan: "Relax! I'll get intell on Zig's where abouts." *"He's only using you to make me jealous." (to Maya) * "We're gonna have so much fun this year." (to Zig and Maya) *"Zig's my boyfriend. You understand..." (to Tristan) *"He thinks I'm fat?! That jerk!" (to Tristan) *"This is going to be the best. Ever!" (to Adam) *"He's a jerk who uses girls and breaks their hearts!" (to Maya) *"One minute we were fine and next he wouldn't answer my texts!" (to Maya) *"I think you're really pretty." (to Alli) *Alli: "Come on Tina!" Tori: "It's Tori!" Marisol: "Hey Tina, you got a little lipstick on your face." Tori (While everyone else except Jenna laughs): "UGGH!" *"Sorry about bailing this morning. Zig doesn't really get West Drive." (to Tristan) *"He's going to break up with me again and then I'll have no one!" (to Tristan) *Tristan: "You're spending all of your time with him. We're supposed to be best friends!" Tori: "We are. And a real best friend would wanna spend time with his best friend and her boyfriend. Not try and break them up!" *Tristan: "But look - I'm willing to share.." Tori: "I'm not a sandwich, Triss." *"You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't." (To Maya) *Tori: (To Adam) "You look AH-MA-ZING." Adam: "Thanks! So do you." Tori: "Aww! You are so ''fab." Adam: "...Pardon?" *"Just because you ditched the band doesn't mean I'd lead you astray." (to Maya) *"You play trumpet, too? Showoff." (to Maya) Relationships *Zig Novak: **'First Relationship: ***Start Up: Approximately a month before 'Underneath It All '(1133) ***Break Up: Before 'Underneath It All '(1133) ****Reason: Zig didn't want to enter Degrassi with a girlfriend. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: '''Underneath It All (1133) ***Break Up: Got Your Money (2) (1206) ****Reason: Zig stole money from the Student Council. **Third Relationship: ***Start Up: Got Your Money (2) (1206) Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Category:Musician